Mentioned Characters
A number of characters have been mentioned in but have never actually appeared on the animated series The Venture Bros. This page is for them. Asbeastos Asbeastos is an enemy of the Super Gang. In ''Handsome Ransom'', the team calls upon Captain Sunshine to join them in fighting Asbeastos. However, Sunshine refuses, citing the need to train Hank Venture, then-current Wonderboy. Episodes * ''Handsome Ransom'' Action Johnny's Father Implied to be Benton Quest, the father of Action Johnny is described by his son as neither caring nor protective nor even a true father. Benton's inclusion of Johnny on his various adventures has left Johnny high-strung and paranoid young adult trying to escape drug addiction. In the seminar he runs in the Buddy System, Action Johnny mentions committing several misdeeds to spite his father, including the killing of their dog (implied to be Bandit) and the theft of Benton's serum as a lizard man. Nonetheless, the death of Benton seems to have had a terrible effect on Johnny, as in his first appearance on the Venture Bros. show he has sealed himself away in the Quest Industries bathysphere while strung out on drugs. Episodes * ''Twenty Years to Midnight'' * ''The Buddy System'' * ''Self-Medication'' Alan Think In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Animus Along with Manta Claus, Animus is mentioned by Phantom Limb in ''Hate Floats'' as guests to have over for a dinner party. However, he reconsiders, thinking the situation would be awkward. Beetlebomb Beetlebomb is a supervillain incarcerated at the Supervillain Prison. According to The Monarch, Beetlebomb was allowed to tend to his beetles as a rehabilitation aid. Episodes * ''Powerless in the Face of Death'' Candyman Mentioned by name in ''Any Which Way But Zeus'' and indirectly in ''Hostile Makeover'', Candyman was prior to his death a superhero and enemy to Storm Front. Storm Front's killing of his archenemy earned him the title of "Living Weapon". Storm Front protested that Candyman had only died because he was made of living sugar, but his protestations were not listened to by Watch and Ward. In the chaos following the death of the Sovereign and the reformation of The Council of 13, Storm Front has gone for at least 6 months without a new archenemy. Episodes * Any Which Way But Zeus * ''Hostile Makeover'' Catlady Catlady is a supervillain incarcerated at the Supervillain Prison. According to The Monarch, Cattlady is allowed to tend to her cats as a rehabilitation aid. Episodes * ''Powerless in the Face of Death'' Captain Spackle In ''Hostile Makeover'' after the Crusaders Action League leave the top of VenTech Tower trashed, Dr. Venture asks if they have a "Captain Spackle" to clean up the mess. Stars and Garters answers only on their gold plan. Chief Justice Chief Justice is the father of Princess Tinyfeet and a superhero that resides in a titanium teepee. Chief Justice was direly opposed to Sergeant Hatred marrying his daughter. Hatred took him a basket of okra to win him over, but Chief Justice shot him. And then Hatred shot him back. Episodes *''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' Crime-O-Dile See Crime-O-Dile. Dr. Deep An OSI assorted protagonist and an enemy of Furious Red. See Dr. Deep for further information. Episodes *''The Inamorata Consequence'' Franklin Mint In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Furious Red A member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent and an enemy of Dr. Deep. See Furious Red for further information Episodes *''The Inamorata Consequence'' Human Zoo, The In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Invisible Fist, The Presumably a enemy of Team Venture, the Invisible Fist was mentioned in ''Past Tense'' by the Original Team Venture when questioning Hank Venture and Dean Venture as to who kidnapped Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. Laser Floyd In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Living Hell, The In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Manta Claus See Manta Claus Episodes * ''Hate Floats'' * ''Home is Where the Hate is'' * ''Pomp and Circuitry'' * [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Mesmerist, The Presumably a enemy of Team Venture, the Velvet Phantom was mentioned in [[Past Tense|''Past Tense]] by the Original Team Venture when questioning Hank Venture and Dean Venture as to who kidnapped Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. Mirror Miser Mentioned in a flashback in ''Arrears in Science'', the Mirror Miser was a villain that Jonas Venture Sr. blackmailed the Blue Morpho into making "disappear". Nat King Cobra See Nat King Cobra. Nat King Cobra is the leader of the Snakemen. He ordered them to find the Goliath Serum, but their plans were thwarted by Red Bannon and their plane crashed. Unfortunately, Bannon's victory came at the cost of his life. Nat King Cobra's name is listed among the archives in The Guild of Calamitous Intent in the episode Pomp and Circuitry. Episodes * [[Ice Station - Impossible!|''Ice Station - Impossible!]] * [[Pomp and Circuitry|''Pomp and Circuitry]] Periphero In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Phantom Spaceman Phantom Spaceman is the nonexistent subject of a ghost story told by Bud Manstrong to Hank Venture and Dean Venture when they visited Gargantua 1. According to the tale, Phantom Spaceman was an astronaut who becme alienated and eventually hateful of his comrades. He invited them to a movie screening. However, as the guests were settling, he open up the bay doors, causing everyone's deaths aboard. Some say he still haunts Gargantua 1 to this day. After Brock Samson is accidentally jettisoned out the bay doors by Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, the boys paniced, thinking Phantom Spaceman was real. This fear and paranoia culminated when mistake H.E.L.P.eR. with a sheet draped over him and a bucket over his head for Phantom Spaceman. They proceed to give the robot a thrashing. Episodes * ''Careers in Science'' Professor Cadmium Mentioned in ''Red Means Stop'', Professor Cadmium was an enemy of Red Death. Red Death used to despise him so much the hatred became all Red Death thought about. That was until Red Death crushed Cadmium's skull, murdered his family, and burnt down his home. The Monarch and Henchman 21 are the only ones to know this, as Red Death brought it up in conversation of the Monarch's vendetta against the participants in Wide Wale's Fiends and Family Plan. Red Death's advice to the Monarch was to "finish your work and then change your ways." Episodes *''Red Means Stop'' Professor Sterling Smart Henchman 21 mentions Professor Sterling Smart to the Monarch in ''Red Means Stop''. According to 21, Smart was an enemy of the Red Death, whom killed Smart plus a personal entourage of fifty supersoldiers. Episodes *''Red Means Stop'' Suggesto In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Troublemaster In the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry'', this character's name is listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Troublemakers Incorporated Presumably an enemy of Team Venture, Troublemakers Incorporated was mentioned in ''Past Tense'' by the Original Team Venture when questioning Hank Venture and Dean Venture as to who kidnapped Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. Velma According to Action Johnny in ''Self-Medication'', he had a fling with a woman named Velma despite Dr. Venture's assertions that she was a lesbian. Action Johnny points to his herpes as evidence of it. The Velma in question is implied to be Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo. Velvet Phantom Presumably an enemy of Team Venture, the Velvet Phantom was mentioned in ''Past Tense'' by the Original Team Venture when questioning Hank Venture and Dean Venture as to who kidnapped Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. Wall Flower, The In ''Love-Bheits'', The Venture Family are captured and held inside the pantry of Baron Werner Ünderbheit's fortress. A member of the Underground comes through the wall to rescue them. However, Hank Venture mistakes their rescuer for a villain named the Wall Flower. Brock corrects Hank by saying that the Wall Flower had "that thing around his head". Dr. Venture referred to the Wall Flower as the "lamest villain ever." Zoocreeper, The In ''Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean'', Dean reads from the Guild of Calamitous Intent handbook about a villain who guards his lair with robot cheetahs. The Monarch confirms that this is The Zoocreeper. He is also listed among the files at The Guild of Calamitous Intent in the episode ''Pomp and Circuitry''.Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Only Characters